kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
He Still Didn't Do It
is the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One. It features the debut of Zero-One MetalCluster Hopper and the reveal of the Dynamaiting Lion Raider's identity. Synopsis In the midst of the third competition in Hiden Intelligence vs ZAIA Enterprise's "5-Round Workplace Competition" involving a trial, Hiden Intelligence's own Lawyer-Type HumaGear has gone berserk and been destroyed by Thouser, while the clues leading to the identity of a Raider have fallen short! But just then, a surprising encounter by Fuwa starts to help Hiden Intelligence, leading to an interesting collaboration between Fuwa and the HumaGear! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Hiden Zero-One Driver, A.I.M.S. Shot Riser, MetsubouJinrai Force Riser, Attache Weapons: , *Narration: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Reporter: *Guard: *Chiharu Ebii's Father: *Chiharu Ebii's Mother: *Judge: *Lawyer: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zero-One: *Kamen Rider Vulcan: *Kamen Rider Thouser: *Dynamaiting Lion Raider: Forms and Collectibles Used Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Zero-One ***Shining Assault Hopper, MetalCluster Hopper **Vulcan ***Assault Wolf **Thouser ***Amazing Caucasus, Dynamaiting Lion (in Thousand Jacker) *'Form Used:' **Zero-One ***Shining Assault Hopper, MetalCluster Hopper **Vulcan ***Assault Wolf Zetsumerise Keys *'Key Used:' **Thouser ***Awaking Arsino Errors *During the initial scene where Aruto is being corrupted by the MetalCluster Key, his voice is heard screaming. However his mouth is not wide open. *When Zero-One grabs Thouser by the throat and blasts him away, the CGI model of Zero-One briefly loses its belt. *When Aruto's mind is transferred to Ark, the Zero-One Driver is present on him but when he is being trapped by the kanji, the Driver disappears for a few seconds. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, . *'Viewership': 3.9% *'Closing Screen Progrise Keys:' **Kamen Riders: Zero-One, Thouser **Progrise Keys: ***Zero-One: MetalCluster Hopper ***Thouser: Dynamaiting Lion *'Ending Sponsors Progrise Keys' **1. Flaming Tiger **2. Punching Kong **3. Lightening Hornet *'Count at episode end' **'Progrise Keys in Zero-One's possession': Rising Hopper, Biting Shark, Flying Falcon, Flaming Tiger, Freezing Bear, Breaking Mammoth, Shining Hopper, Hopping Kangaroo, Assault Grip **'Progrise Keys in Vulcan's possession': Shooting Wolf, Punching Kong, Gatling Hedgehog, Trapping Spider, Assault Wolf, MetalCluster Hopper **'Progrise Keys in Valkyrie's possession': Rushing Cheetah, Lightning Hornet **'Progrise Keys in unknown possession': Sting Scorpion, Amazing Hercules **'Progrise Keys in Thouser's possession': Amazing Caucasus, Sparking Giraffe, Crushing Buffalo, Exciting Stag, Storming Penguin, Splashing Whale, Dynamaiting Lion, Scouting Panda **'Zetsumerise Keys in Thouser's possession': Awaking Arsino *The elder judge is portrayed by Takayuki Sato, who previously portrayed a Resistance member in Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation. This was intentional by the producers to introduce some of the characters in the film into the main series.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/24 *Thouser's helmet is damaged in this episode. This is the first event of an helmet breaking in Reiwa Era Series. **Unlike previous broken helmet scenes, only mechanical parts of Thouser's helmet can be seen instead of Gai's face. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ソレでもカレはやってない *KR Official's official episode guide for ソレでもカレはやってない References Category:New Form Episode